


Lady and Lord of Thunder

by BlueAce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Fluffy, Sad, Serious, Shaxx/OC - Freeform, Video Game, cries, ps4, tough topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAce/pseuds/BlueAce
Summary: "I am not afraid of an army of lions led by a sheep; I am afraid of an army of sheep led by a lion."An unsettling amount of reports surround a Guardian who goes by the codename, "Thunder". Zavala requests Shaxx's input and the more he looks into Thunder's past and present accomplishments he becomes undoubtably curious. But what will he find? And more importantly can he take it? Will these discoveries reopen wounds that never healed?





	1. Ghost Fragment 1: /Someone Called “Thunder”.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from a current scene I'm writing for Eveningtide with Aeluin and Shaxx. It got really cute and fluffy and deep and serious at the same time so I was like wait *ping* idea! And yeah, ta-da! This won't be as long and elaborate as Eveningtide, it will be like a short story mashed with a one shot. Anyways, enjoy!

Lord Shaxx eagerly watches over the last Control match that is coming to an end. This arena on Mercury is a tricky one, a lot of places to hide and crouch. It pleases him at how creative Guardians would get when they are enraged. Crawling with a shotgun by their side in a crowded hallway never gets old. He chuckles and watches Alpha start to come back, all they need is that one push and to move as one. He jumps up from his seat and claps his hands together. The underdogs won. They turned the tide and toppled Bravo. 

“A well-fought victory, bring me your friends, I need more like you,” he speaks. The Guardians gleefully smile as they have another win under their belt. He shakes his head, unseen comebacks are his ultimate favorite. For though the other side is ahead, a spark of influence grows on the opposing team. 

“Your Crucible skills always impress me,” Zavala compliments, “always encouraging, mentoring, and nurturing Guardians so they become better than they can imagine.” 

“That is my passion, bringing the best out of everyone, and making sure they know it,” Lord Shaxx stands up, shuts down all of his equipment and sends the Frames away for the night. 

“Shaxx,” Zavala stops him in his tracks. The Crucible handler turns back to the Vanguard Leader. 

“Yes? Anything I can help you with?” he crosses his arms as Zavala stands there, hesitant. 

“Have you heard of the Guardian that goes by ‘Thunder’?” Shaxx gently shakes his head.

“Thunder? What class?” Shaxx casually questions. Zavala sighs and looks down at the ground, unsure if telling him is a good idea. He ignores his logical mind and goes with his first, raw intention. 

“Titan, and they have absolute control over Striker. They..they have been called out many times by those who participate in either the Crucible, Strikes or Nightfalls. Some claim it’s bullying or being treated unfairly in the matches or quests. For when it comes to total damage, they easily blow their own teammates out of the water by five or six times more. I don’t even know how that is, possible.” Zavala stresses. Shaxx nods his head. This feat is incredible and rare to accomplish but, this Guardian has tamed the chaotic bolts and deafening rolls of the Titan Arc class.

“Thunder, I must look them up. My curiosity is growing, I shall report back to you in the morning Zavala,” Lord Shaxx bows his head as Zavala retreats to his quarters to rest. Shaxx takes a tablet, it illuminates his helmet as names and nicknames of new and old Guardians go on and on. “Thomas, Teddy, Ted, Thadeous, Tei-19, Taylor-3, Trey, there must be some record of them.” his eyes trail up to a bar on the menu. 

Reported.

“Ah, found them,” out of a grand total of twenty reports, they are all of them. 

“Was a crappy and bossy leader. Didn’t let Vallie be the chief. Took all the points. Didn’t share anything. Never helped out. Always did their own thing. I swear they are doing something to make them get extra points! Raid wasn’t even fun, total killjoy with a bitchy attitude.” Shaxx sighs and starts to walk up to his own quarters, intrigued by this Guardian’s history. 

“They aren’t very pleased with who they were matched with. I’ll have to keep my eye out for this unusual pattern.” 

Thunder. Striker. A Titan with a sense of power and dominance, and tends to wander while conquering all in their path. 

Fascinating.


	2. Ghost Fragment 2: /A Warlock’s Rage and A Titan’s Tears

The morning rolls around, another restless night. Shaxx groans and slowly sits up in pain, a vicious banging on the door disturbs him. 

“SHAXX!” a shrill voice is muffled by the barrier. Shaxx sighs and slides his helmet back on, shielding the Tower. He opens the door to find a group of flaming Warlock’s, their boiling blood in anger. “Since your Frames aren’t listening to us, maybe you will!” an Exo clenches their golden metal jaw. A female human with soft brown hair steps up. 

“We have been reporting this so called ‘Thunder’ all morning, the Frames won’t stop putting our fireteam with them. Can you please, please do something,” she forcefully pleads. He nods his head at their request. 

“Of course, I am sorry of this inconvenience,” the male Exo rolls their eyes and points a finger at him. 

“You better be sorry, because I’m tired of being second to a stupid random!” they all storm off, with a heatwave trailing behind them. Shaxx rubs his shoulder and grunts in discomfort. Of course, there are the try-hards who are always a sore loser when they get put below what they consider ‘normal’. They are part of The Praxic Fire, and don’t take lower stands easily. 

“This Guardian sure knows how to unintentionally ruffle anyone's feathers,” he groggily mumbles. Though if he was to be honest, he is more disappointed by how they reacted to an upset. Their team still won, but someone being higher than themselves, unforgivable. A dull ping goes off and he strolls over to find a whole new list of complaints centered around this ‘Thunder’. 

“The biggest try hard in history. Terrible plans and strategies. Loud, rude, and just plain annoying. Honestly, who even wants to be with them. They didn’t know what they were doing! Strikes are built on teamwork, not individuality. This person went flawless and didn’t die once! They are cheating!” 

“Incredible,” Shaxx whispers to himself. This much controversy over the course of a few hours, unbelievable. He hurries down to his station and sits down, facing the screens. He searches the previous matches. 

Thunder. 47 kills. 0 deaths.  
Thunder. 43 kills. 0 deaths. 5 captures. 10 power plays.   
Thunder. 41 kills. 0 deaths.   
Thunder. 39 kills. 0 deaths. 7 capture. 3 power plays. 

“They are decreasing, that’s not right. That can’t be right,” from the Crucible data and records they have a steady ratio, around 45 kills each round with no deaths. But below 40? Never happened before. Shaxx narrows down on the multiple Strikes and matches that are currently running. They aren’t in Strikes, that helps a little bit. He attention is fully on this Guardian, observing all the ongoing maps. 

“Shaxx,” Zavala speaks up. Shaxx turns to see someone by his side. Their shader, one that others tend to dismantle. Powder Blue. And their armor is the full set of Devastation Complex. “Meet Thunder.” Zavala raises his hand and they stand still. Not moving. Shaxx reaches out to shake his hand, but the Titan doesn’t mirror his action. 

“Not one for handshakes?” Shaxx asks, making sure this Guardian knows they don’t have to be afraid of him. Yes, he is massive and intimidating, but that is only on the surface. Thunder’s helmet tilts to the side, their gaze no longer on the remaining one horn. Shaxx turns and sees on the screen a blue blur bringing down the opposing team with ease. He catches a low chuckle from the Guardian. “That is quite an impressing way of using your super, I’ve never seen it be used, like that.” Thunder shrugs their shoulders. 

Loud? Rude? A nasty attitude? They haven’t said a single word yet. 

“Anyways, I brought them out of the Pyramidon Strike, seems like they have a taste for havoc and destruction,” Zavala awkwardly mumbles in the presence of two Strikers. Ironic. “Why don’t you two have a little chat, while I attend to my own duties. Maybe you can talk her into some more, acceptable..social habits.” and like that the Vanguard leader runs off. Leaving Shaxx holding the human form of a ticking time-bomb in his hand. 

“Zavala,” he grunts. Thunder walks over to the Cabal head and picks it up. Nodding their head in approval at his decoration. “Where were you during the Red War?” Shaxx casually asks. Thunder puts the head down where it was. Shaxx takes note of their stance and movement. Smooth, not stiff or ragged, curved, but like water. They don’t hold themselves on a pedestal or high place, just on level ground where everyone else is. Humble. Yet bold enough to stand out and take the crown. Thunder point up to the stars, and Shaxx can feel a smile through their visor. “You were helping us find a way to defeat Ghaul?” they bob their head. “Interesting, so you lost your Light to?” another yes. “Why do you keep your helmet on?” 

They stand still, as if carved out of stone. He hit a stop. A sore one. One that hasn’t healed yet. 

Shaxx hears a faint noise, easily mistakable for a gentle breeze. 

“What?” he leans in closer. Thunder quickly takes a step back, their shoulders shaking at his sudden approach. “I’m sorry, but, did you just say something?” Thunder’s helmet rocks side to side and they abruptly run away. “Wait!” Shaxx yells. He chases the Guardian, up and down stairs and around the Tower until they’re cornered in a dark room. Thunder pounds the wall and desperately looks for a way to escape. Shaxx puts both of his hands on his hips, trapping the frantic Guardian. 

“Now, answer my question. Why do you keep your helmet on?” he tries not to raise his voice, but it slips through. Thunder crumbles to the ground with their hands above their head, trembling. Shaxx kneels down as sobs reach his ears. “What?” he mutters, shocked by this outcome. Another faint breath echoes in his helmet. One of quivering lips and heavy tears of fear. 

“Leave me alone, please,” 

“What?” he completely lowers his defense and gradually comes closer. Thunder presses up against the wall, their sobs becoming louder and more fierce. 

“I said leave me alone!” she yells. Her voice like silver. Clean, cut, yet smooth and beautiful. So beautiful, even drenched in tears. 

“I..I’m sorry,” what else can he say? Shaxx made a Guardian burst into tears. The one and only Thunder, who is untouchable and not afraid to take the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reallyyyy pumping out these chapters, I might have the whole thing done by next week or earlier. Whoops. Video game music really gives me the boost I need to write. I think I'm getting out of my writers block. Yessssssss


	3. Ghost Fragment 3: /Small Talk That Leads To Big Problems

After several moments of awkward silence, Shaxx lets out a heavy sigh and holds out his hand for Thunder to take. She looks up at him and shakes her head, not willingly going to go anywhere with him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think I was that terrifying, but, you can trust me. I promise, Thunder,” he gently whispers down to the still sobbing and trembling Titan. “Hey, listen,” he sits down in front of her, getting on her level, “be honest with me, okay? Do you want me to leave?” her body stops moving, by shock or relief he cannot tell. 

“No,” Shaxx raises an eyebrow at this response. It wasn’t the one he was expecting. It normally is a quick and without much thought yes. But, it’s not? 

“No?” he repeats. Thunder nods their head in affirmation that he heard her right. “But, why?” he asks now more curious about her thought process and what lead her to where she is now. 

“Because, who likes being alone when they are in pain?” Thunder breathes. Shaxx stiffens up as she read him like an open book. How does she know? How did she even know? How? 

“That is true, you would like me to stay with you then?” Shaxx asks, just making sure this is what she wants. Thunder is a Titan, now if she was a Hunter she may dash away right when he moves out of the way. Or if she was a Warlock this was a whole elaborate plan or vision that she dreamed of last night. But a Titan. Titan’s are logical, thinkers, and occasionally leaders. Letting their guard down, that is deemed as unwise. Especially in Zavala’s mind. 

“Please,” she mumbles. Shaxx softly smiles and stays by her side. 

“Of course, now, tell me a little about yourself. For you sure do have made quite a name for yourself,” Shaxx casually asks. Small talk can be severely uncomfortable if it’s one-sided, he silently hopes that starting a brief conversation will calm her down and trust him more. Thunder doesn’t respond for minutes. “Or sitting in silence works too.” 

“My real name isn’t Thunder, I just go by it because I’m a Striker,” she abruptly says. Shaxx nods his head and listens. Thunder anxiously wraps her arms around herself, her voice shaking in fear. “I don’t know why people don’t like me. In every situation, match, Strike I’m in there is no leader. So, I step up and take charge. I give them easily steps to take, and let them make their own choices. I hear everyone out. But no matter what, I get all of this hate. Why? I don’t know. I’ve just given up. I’m not leader material. I’m a nobody.” she whispers, her nails creating dents into her armor. Shaxx gazes down to see previous scratches around that area and grief washes over him. 

“You are somebody, Thunder. With leadership-”

“Comes great responsibility and not everyone can handle it. Yes, I know,” she snaps at him. “And I also know that not everyone will follow your lead. I’ve heard this talk before, too many times at the old Tower with Zavala. He has forgotten me, but it’s for the best I guess.” Thunder angrily grumbles, tears threatening to spill again from frustration. 

“You..you were there before the Red War?” Shaxx questions her. 

“Of course, I just was a no one then. And I’m completing the loop again, right back at where I started when my Ghost found me. A no one, but a Titan who doesn’t get respect or a grand title because of my ‘unacceptable behavior’. More like they don’t want to take orders from a female. That I know too well,” she digs her nails deeper, tearing the previously sewn fabric. 

“Why do you think that?” she scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

“Please, I think you know why,” Thunder growls. “It was nice talking to you.” the female Titan stands up and starts to walk out. Shaxx leaps up and grabs her wrist, she hisses in pain at his rough grip. 

“Wait, please,” he begs, wanting to stay with her longer. And ultimately to remove her helmet. “I’m sorry for making you upset-” 

“You don’t need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. When someone grows up with a tainted mindset, that’s all they accept and claim to be right. No matter how many people tell them it’s wrong or unjust,” she honestly speaks. Thunder rips away from his grasp and leaves Shaxx hanging in suspense and longing. He slams his fist against the wall in frustration at himself. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a casual discussion about matches, Strikes and more about her, not...

“Ah,” Shaxx chuckles as he is caught in her trap. 

Not about what she has experienced and been through. Just what she has accomplished and completed. On the surface deeds and achievements, nothing personal. 

For what is a woman with a squeaky clean, superficial, amazing record and flawless performances beyond reach? Still less than a man with a single badge of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just starting the sixth chapter soooooooooooo you peoples better be ready. Anyways, enjoy another posting today!


	4. Ghost Fragment 4: /When Thunder Claps And Lightning Strikes

Shaxx heavily sighs as the current matches are feeling stretched out and dull. Thunder hasn’t made an appearance anywhere in the last week since their encounter. Not in the Crucible or Strikes. Her vivid and lively presence has formed a rut, though the other participating Guardians are loving the absence of her rolling thunder and the bright bolts of lightning. He promptly rises from his seat and marches over to Zavala. 

“Shaxx, what are you doing here?” he asks, confused by the sudden intrusion. 

“Thunder,” that simple name causes Zavala to frown and glare. 

“What about them-” Shaxx crosses his arms and stands his ground. 

“Her. Thunder is a young, promising lady Guardian,” Zavala tilts his chin up in surprise at this revelation. 

“A lady Guardian?” he now is interested. She is no longer a mystery that must be solved, but an animal that must be tamed. 

“Yes, she knew you before the Red War. You failed to bring that up when you introduced her,” Shaxx grits through his teeth. Zavala blankly stares at Shaxx, in a daze at his words. 

“I never knew anyone by that name-”

“Thunder isn’t her real name,” Shaxx stresses, his fists clenching into the palm of his hands. Zavala scowls at his actions. He dare interrupt him while he is speaking?

“Watch your attitude. You’re talking to me, not to Thunder, who is clearly a liar. What other deceitful words as she told you?” Shaxx’s rage starts to rise at Zavala’s arrogance and little knowledge on the situation. He didn’t talk to her. He didn’t hear the ground shaking sobs. He doesn’t know anything about her. He has no memory of Thunder. 

“A Guardian who trembles in fear doesn’t lie to escape,” Shaxx breathes out, not letting his temper get to the best of him. 

“Then you obviously never met a fox. You are dismissed back to your duties,” Zavala quickly shuts him down. Shaxx bows and listens to his superior. At the end of the day, Zavala is held higher than anyone else since the Speaker is no longer with them. 

⬶⬶⬶

“No, no, no! He is only a danger to himself!” Shaxx rages as he watches loosely aimed grenades fly around the map. He stressfully runs his fingers over his helmet and groans in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” the young male Hunter apologizes to his teammates. They all respond with grace and mercy as he is a newborn and everything doesn’t make enough sense yet. That lifts his drooping spirits. 

“There, now that’s what I like to see,” Shaxx happily beams. And once again, at the end of a match the team who was lagging behind learns how to sprint and catch up. The band of six move in sync as they work together and defeat the opposing enemy. 

Shaxx looks up to see dark, ominous clouds moving towards the Tower. A storm is approaching. A deathly one. The Vanguard leaders tell everyone to either take cover below the main levels or retreat to their quarters and everyone follows their order. Shaxx takes a tablet with him and makes himself comfy in his room. The walls are covered in ancient bones, rare weapons and fancy red banners are draped all around. Shaxx lights the hearth, creating warmth as the temperature starts to drop. Rain viciously pelts his window as the gloomy atmosphere steals the once held excitement. 

“Cancel all matches on Earth, the weather isn’t looking the best. Transfer to other planets and work on Clash. Everyone seems to be getting tired of Control. That is until Saladin comes of course for Iron Banner,” Shaxx sighs upset. Sure they work together, surprisingly good on occasion, but he just becomes unsteady and edgy while Saladin is present. 

“Shaxx!” his Ghost appears, gasping for breath. “Thunder! I found her!” he sits up in his chair at the news. 

“Where is she?” Shaxx calmly asks, hiding the exhilaration in his chest. 

“Outside!” his Ghost panics. 

Lightning illuminates the solitary figure, he sprints to the window and peers down at her. Long, wet, bright orange hair clashes with her blue armor, her fragile, fair skin has scattered freckles and pink cheeks. Shaxx can’t take his eyes off of this deadly, yet beautiful Guardian. 

Thunder’s head hangs as an announcement is made on the loudspeaker. 

“Guardian, you must take cover. This storm is not safe,” of course it’s Zavala. 

Thunder’s blush lips remain flat at his warning. She simply raises her hand to the dark sky. Lightning and thunder rumbles and shakes the ground where she stands. Her bright lime green eyes don’t tear away from Shaxx. Stray bolts bash the area around her, as if they are dancing. 

“Guardian! Get out of there now! That is an order!” Zavala screeches, the mic giving some feedback causing more chaos. 

A deep hum makes the buildings quiver. Another string of claps echo throughout the structure, the light inside now flickering on and off. More strands of random bolts of lightning strike at her feet. Shaxx lays both hands on the window, worry clenching his heart. Thunder closes her eyes. Shaxx gasps and doesn’t have time to yell. 

A single bolt of raw electricity strikes her. 

“My name, the thunder sings it when it rumbles the darkness. Rakka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I need a little help with this. I'm basically finished with this short story, soooo do you peeps want me to post a chapter a day or the whole thing at once when I'm done???? I can't make this choice by myself because there are cliff hangers and ughhhhhh it's terrible.
> 
> AND TAKE NOTE OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT HAPPENS ITS IMPORTANT, LIKE REALLY IMPORTANT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading the PSA :)


	5. Ghost Fragment 5: /The Enchantment Of Arc Energy

Rakka stirs from her sleep, body aching like mad from her performance last night. She shoves the thick, red blanket off without thinking about her surroundings. Rakka groggily rubs her eyes, attempting to wake up. That when it hits her. 

This isn’t her quarters. 

She pats herself down, only her chainmail remains. She glances around the room, her armor is nowhere in sight. Rakka bites her lips and crouches down to the ground. She slides in and out of all the chambers with no luck. 

A click breaks the silence. Someone is coming. 

Her heart races in alarm. She takes long, clumsy strides and collides with a stand that holds an Ahamkara skull. She stumbles to the ground, groaning in pain at her uncoordinated movement. 

“Well, if you wanted to leave so soon, you could have told me,” Shaxx speaks up. Rakka’s head snaps up and sees the Crucible Master shaking his head. She covers her body with her hands, self-conscious and dreading the fact that he can see her now. “Rakka, an unique name. Never heard of it before.” Shaxx compliments as he casually goes around his space. Her lips part, then close out of uncertainty. He helps her back on to the bed, Rakka wraps her arms around herself attempting to calm down. 

“I liked it, so, that’s what I wanted to be called. Beside Thunder,” she mumbles. Shaxx smiles and sits down next to her with a cup of tea in his hand. “Thanks.” Rakka take a small sip and lets the warmth embrace her. 

“You’re welcome. Now, care to tell me why you did what you did last night?” she scoffs and rests the glass cup between her hands. The steam floats up and twirls around in the air. 

“Which part?” Shaxx crosses his legs and tilts his head. 

“What do you mean which part?” Rakka rolls those bright green eyes at his question. 

“The multiple bolts of lightning striking the ground, the internal lights flickering, the building shaking, the feedback from Zavala’s broadcast, the storm itself. You have to be more specific,” Shaxx raises his eyebrow at this. 

“You did not-” Rakka keeps a straight face as she interrupts. 

“I did. You think a storm can be summoned and move that quickly against the wind? No. That’s not natural, it was made by my hands. Pure, raw, havoc energy. It’s quite a sight,” her pupils expand as the characteristics of electricity fascinate her. She is actually happy. Shaxx unconsciously smiles at her pink cheeks.

“What have you seen?” Shaxx simply questions. 

“Have you watched how gravity around you disortents? The rocks and pebbles surrounding you actually float above the ground, even if it’s just for a mere second. The static causes your hair to rise, the flowing wind changes and obeys your movements, and sparks of Arc run through your veins as you slam your fists down against the ground, creating a shockwave that is deadly, but so beautiful. Havoc is just the outward view, a source of violence that creates destruction. But internally, it’s a show of strength and beauty that Arc can only possess and few can completely understand.” Rakka blushes as her realized how much she talked for once. She shields her red face, nervously laughing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“No, no, don’t apologize, I,” Shaxx’s own mental response surprises him. He coughs and changes his stance, ignoring his subtle blooming feelings. “You shouldn’t pardon or bring yourself down when you are discussing your passion. For I’m...I’m,” 

“You’re what?” she whispers. Rakka’s dark freckles and pale, emerald eyes pop out in contrast thanks to her soft, rosey face. Her features and close observation cause his tongue to tie in a knot. His chest quivers as his heart races, a sensation he thought he lost a long time ago. 

“I’m happy, you’re...talking. Glad that I’m not hearing just my loud voice,” Shaxx chuckles. Rakka gives him a gentle smile and shifts a little closer to him. Shaxx sharply inhales as she leans her head on his fur covered shoulder pad. He gulps as she wasn’t kidding about the spark of Arc energy, for it shocks him, literally. Shaxx twitches at the unexpected jolt and she laughs. 

“I didn’t mean it, not this time,” she whispers, relaxing into his armor. Shaxx slowly places his arm around her and she giggles. “Is the beasty falling for a beauty?” he swiftly removes his hand, embarrassed at his rash and unthought through action. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Shaxx mumbles. His words not forming into correct sentences. She puts her hand against his helmet swiftly silencing him. But not his heartbeat banging in his chestplate. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Rakka quietly murmurs. Her voice soothes him as his mind repeats a word. 

“Okay,” Shaxx whispers. The rain tenderly taps against the glass and lures them both to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't say Ahamkara for my life, my friend being my witness whenever we play together. And when I said chainmail I mean like a thick padding that her armor goes over, that's what I was envisioning anyways. 
> 
> AND ONCE AGAIN PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT SHE SAYS CAUSE
> 
> its really important
> 
> Thanks


	6. Ghost Fragment 6: /Love and Rage, Storm And Fire

Shaxx wakes up to find the other side of the bed vacant. He suddenly jumps up and dashes outside of his quarters. Last night, the storm, Rakka, the tea, her deep passion for Havoc, that word echoing in his mind, that was real, right? Right!

“It couldn’t have been a dream. It couldn’t have,” his hands cling around his helmet. He throws off the headpiece and viciously breathes out. His hands tremble as memories of previous wars and battles taunt him in the back of his mind. “No, no,” the yells and screams of Guardian’s falling on the ground haunt him till this day. “I said stop!” he crumbles to the ground his hands wrapped around his ears. Rapid footsteps closing in on him. Hands clasp on his shoulders but, he feels nothing. 

“Shaxx,” the voice becomes disoriented as he falls into darkness. “Shaxx!” they grunt and try to shake him out of it. “No, not again.” 

“Again? What do you mean again?” they sigh and pick him up. 

“His memories, they are coming back. More lively than ever. Times, he has wanted to forget,” their voice is laced in regret. For he has been through pain he cannot even explain, and no one knows it. Lord Shaxx is just the encourager in the Crucible, the father figure that Guardians look up to when struck by strife and grief. 

He lives in his agonizing past and has created a coping method that convinces him the future will be better. 

“Get her,” they grit their teeth as this is their only choice. Even though they are against it. 

“Her?” the second party ponders. 

“Thunder.”

⬶⬶⬶

Rakka speaks few words to Tess as she finally gets the Sparrow and emote she has been longing for. Ikora approaches the female Titan. 

“Thunder?” she whispers. Rakka turns around and sees the Warlock, her features more emotionless and dreadful than normal. One would call it desperation. 

“Yes?” she hums, confused by what the female Vanguard wants with her. She is no Warlock, and isn’t intelligent with books or abundant in knowledge. What does Ikora Rey want with her? 

“It’s Shaxx,” she stands still as his name vibrates through the air between them. “Zavala told me that he has grown to trust you, and we need your help. It’s dire.” Rakka nods her head and deeply inhales. 

“Take me to him.” 

Ikora leads Rakka to his quarters. Shaxx lies there with his helmet off, sweat running down his face scrunched in pain and discomfort. Rakka glances up and sees Zavala’s lingering glare burning into her head. 

“You did this to him,” he grits through his teeth. Ikora gazes in disapproval at his words. Rakka’s spirit falls into despair. 

“Zavala now is not the time to be throwing around blame-” he lashes out and smashes a hole into the wall. He isn’t going to be calming down anytime soon. All he wants to do is make sure Thunder knows one thing. This is all her fault. And no one else. 

“Then tell me why he is like this,” Zavala grunts removing his fist. 

“I-I-I, I don’t know. I just talked to him yesterday evening-” 

“Lies! You slept with him!” Zavala rages. Rakka gasps and Ikora’s mouth falls open in shock. 

“Zavala!” she yells, disturbed by his outburst of wrath. 

“Shaxx has been distracted ever since I told him to watch you. Now, he is infatuated! Lord Shaxx! You have tainted his thoughts!” Zavala yells raising his voice and his hand to her. Ikora steps in front of Rakka and tilts her head to the side. 

“Zavala,” her tone is stern like stone and motherly. “Do not strike her. Don’t you dare. You must go through me first if you think you can harm one of your own without consequences,” Ikora stresses and challenges his sense of authority. “Don’t be rash.” she hisses. 

His hand falls to his side. Rakka lightly presses her head against Ikora’s back, shaking and mumbling a thank you. Zavala stomps out of Shaxx’s quarters grunting in irritation, speechless. Ikora turns and faces Rakka. 

“Is it true?” Rakka shakes her head. 

“No, we didn’t, technically speaking we slept next to each other for comfort and support. But when I was there with him, I felt a sensation I’ve never known before,” Rakka mumbles embarrassed by her words. Ikora softly smiles as she knows what the bashful Titan is trying to say. But can’t quite gather the courage to admit it. 

“I believe the word you are looking for is love, Guardian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know Zavala hopefully isn't that stupid or salty enough to do such stupid things but oh my goodness writing this and making Shaxx have a mental breakdown made me want to cry cause he is such an amazing character and I didn't want him to go through such pain......ughhhhhhhh but it was necessary, and when he said 'slept with' that was an assumption, not the truth


	7. Ghost Fragment 7: /A Silent Cry For Help

Rakka’s lies her head on top of his steady breathing chest. She studies his physical features, fascinated and in awe. She gently traces her fingers along his dark skin gleaming from sweat, there are occasional patches of lighter tones, scars large and small cover his face and a string of freckles from cheek to cheek. And his hair, a dark scarlet that is currently drenched in condensation. A smile spreads across her face as the word Ikora spoke makes her wildly blush. 

Love. Love? That’s what she felt? Love? 

Such a deep, moving, sensation is possible in a world so built on hate?

Shaxx stirs from his sleeping state. His hand clashes against his face touching bare skin and not a solid helmet. His eyes widen in fear and realization. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. Rakka lifts her head to see him shielding his face from her. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Shaxx completely turns over on his side and her weight clunks on the bed. “Shaxx,” she tries to make him come back but he doesn’t budge. Rakka frowns and sits on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry I’m hideous, it’s why I wear my helmet constantly. My face, the scars, the impurities remind me of times that I wish I could erase from my memory. A person, a war, lives that were spent, I want to forget it all,” Shaxx groans in mental pain. Rakka gently places her hand on his wide shoulder as he trembles in agony. 

“Hey, hey, look at me,” she whispers. Shaxx reluctantly faces her, not meeting her concerned and affectionate gaze. “I know that what you’re going through will take a time to heal, and speeding up the recovery isn’t going to help. Trust me, I know that too well. But I’m here for you, and please, please. don’t shut out anyone. Especially those who care about you, okay?” Rakka’s fingers run through Shaxx’s sticky hair and he subtly nods his head.

“Okay,” he mumbles into the pillow. Rakka genuinely smiles and lies down beside him. Her lime eyes meet up with his, Shaxx bashfully glances down. A faint tint of red flushes onto his cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“Helping,” Rakka wraps her arms around him and places her head back on top of his chest. For though she wouldn’t admit it, Ikora was right. “When I was going through my episodes, I realized a pattern. I didn’t have anyone beside me while I was going through daily night terrors. I would wake up screaming out for help in the Wilderness or in my own quarters in the Tower. No one was there for me. No one. I had no true friends, just acquaintances that actually liked how I led in matches and Strikes. None of them cared enough to stay around too long. So, I built a wall around myself and forced recovery. I strapped myself down onto the bed so I wouldn’t thrash around and gagged myself so I couldn’t scream. But no matter the failed trials and experiments my tears were still real and stung when they reached my open wounds from earlier that day.” Rakka murmurs to herself in regret at her rash and stupid plans. She knew that they would never work, but she still had to try. She had to make sure. 

“You’re brave,” Shaxx speaks up, though his voice is scratchy. 

“More like stupid,” Rakka chuckles. Shaxx pleasantly grins, already feeling just a little better. The sound of Shaxx’s steady heartbeat begins to coax her to sleep. 

“Can you stay?” he breathes out. She smiles and closes her eyes. 

“Of course,” 

From then on Rakka has visited Shaxx frequently. After Crucible matches or Strikes for a cup of tea by his warm hearth, late at night when the patrols were seemingly endless, early in the morning before the sun rises to whisper encouraging words into his ear but, one day she didn’t come. 

Shaxx holds a cold cup of tea as the other gleams against the bright, yellow flames. He runs his finger around the lip and heavily sighs. Yesterday Rakka said she would be here by now after patrolling on Mars. Ana Bray had to call her in last minute because the Hive rituals became more frequent. He vividly remembers her response. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be back in time for tea. I promise you,” then she smiled at him and left. His shoulders fall as he removes his helmet. Shaxx places it down next to the cold beverage and starts to take off his armor. A hole starts to grow in his heart as doubts fill his mind. His Ghost suddenly pops up and accidentally rams into him. 

“Shaxx! Shaxx!” he cries out. He turns to his companion at their tone, worried. 

“Yes?” Shaxx responds.

“It’s Rakka!” 

And that’s all he needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the calm before the storm and backstory is always great. I love backstory. Rakka's is sad, but, can't get into too much detail because -spoilers-!!!! I was going to find the link to the picture I used as a reference but now I can't find it. My luck. Anyways! Thank you!


	8. Ghost Fragment 8: /A Fist Of Havoc And A Golden Gun

Shaxx arrives on the red planet with gun in hand and his trustworthy sword strapped to his back. He dashes up to Ana’s space in the building, she sees the Titan and quietly cusses under her breath. 

“Where is Rakka?” Shaxx cuts to the chase ignoring the formalities. Ana grunts and slams the keyboard, disappointed and herself for putting a Guardian in danger. 

“I sent her to a Hive ritual in one of their tunnels underground. We have done so many of these before, no trouble or broken communication. But, I’ve received radio silence, it’s gone black. I can’t see telemetry through her Ghost or visor. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Ana grits her teeth and pounds her fist against the mouse. “If she is dead-” 

“Where did you send her? Tell me the coordinates,” Shaxx requests, completely disregarding her last words. Ana points out of the once laboratory. 

“There is a tunnel to the right past the section of buildings, go down it and you’ll be in a large ice cavern then-” 

“Thank you,” Shaxx sprints out of her presence and Ana groans as his figure retreats. Her gut is telling her to follow but, it’s Shaxx. No, it is Shaxx but, his mind isn’t clear and focused. Distractions are deadly and can cause anyone as great or weak to stumble. Ana grabs her scout rifle and lets Rasputin alone.

“I’ll be back,” she mumbles to the computer screen. Ana darts to the Crucible Master. “Shaxx! Wait!” 

“Anastasia what are you-?” he mutters confused by the Hunters unanticipated appearance. 

“I’m helping you. I know how important Rakka is to you. I want to make sure she gets back to you safe and unharmed,” Shaxx nods his head and smiles through his helmet. 

“Thank you,” he speaks. Ana beams and they both dive into the Hive infected area not knowing what to expect. Down into the stench and rot, they venture, defeating minions of Darkness. The duo is caught in a room with a massive Ogre in the center and hordes of Hive crawling around the edges. Ana and Shaxx hide behind a rock structure to reload their guns. 

“This is really bad, with this much protection before a ritual, it has to be a big one. How did Rakka even get through all of this?” Ana clicks her tongue scoping out Acolytes and Thrall. 

“She has a taste for destruction and chaos, destroying enemies is an easy task for her,” Shaxx speaks sliding his gun to the side. His hand caresses the swords handle and Ana gasps at the flaming weapon. 

“That’s-” 

“Yes, Raze-Lighter, my old friend, how I have missed you,” Shaxx raises the blade and charges into a mob of raging Knights. The sound of metal clashing against armor soothes the beast’s fury inside his chest. Fire envelopes the icy covered leaders and they crumble to the ground. Only the Ogre left. Ana pulls out her sniper rifle and swiftly takes down the enraged creature. An eerie chuckle echoes through the cavern walls, the two Guardians look up trying to identify the source. 

“You are too late, I tore her soul, and ripped out her Light. Father deemed me as weak, yet Crota was destroyed by your kind. Who is inadequate and feeble now, Oryx?” Shaxx’s grip on Raze-Lighter tightens as the air around him sparks with electricity. 

“No,” Ana gasps. “No! Nokris! No!” she grunts and sprints into the tunnels with Shaxx on her heels. “Nokris was the son of Oryx, he was banished because he wasn’t as strong as Crota. But his strength lies in knowledge and intelligence than raging wars and physical brawn. He..he has mastered Necromancy---no! That’s why he was summoning all of those rituals! To draw us in! No! We played right into his hands! This is what he wants!” 

“Then let’s give him hell,” Shaxx speaks up. 

“Yes, sir,” Ana confidently responds. 

They slide down a sudden drop and land in a puddle of melted water. The area that once was solidified in ice now has thawed out to reveal a place of Hive magic. Nokris floats in the air with a limp body in his three claws. Shaxx gasps and Ana rises her gun in anger. 

“Look, look, here lies your loved one,” Nokris taunts. His claws clench around her figure then vanishes before their eyes. Ana takes a step forward with her open hanging open, unable to speak. Shaxx drops his sword, the echo vibrates around the hallowed space as he bellows out a piercing yell. Nokris evilly laughs as he tortures the two leaders. “You would have been proud Crucible handler, she put up a fight that no one could reenact. Too bad, it was wasted.” 

Shaxx’s shoulders heavily move up and down in rage. The wind around him twirls as electricity is flowing in and out of the atmosphere collecting atoms and energy. Ana takes multiple steps back, her fists glowing red like a kindling fire. 

“Rakka, I know you can hear me. I’m coming to save you,” Shaxx whispers. The Arc energy vigorously spreads throughout his whole body and every stride Shaxx takes shakes the ground. His steady strides turn into a sprint, becoming a blue burr of light. Ana swiftly flicks her wrist, popping out her Golden Golden. 

“For Rakka,” Ana mutters. 

“For love,” Shaxx yells as he launches up from the ground, glaring at Nokris in all of his eyes. 

“You don’t know such emotion, Titan,” Nokris spits. Shaxx cunningly grins. 

“You don’t know the pain I will make you feel, Rejected Son of Oryx,” dark clouds form above them both and a strong bolt of lightning clashes against Nokris’ head. Shaxx pounds his fist on the Hive god’s forehead and Ana shoots around Shaxx with her Golden Gun. Nokris screeches in agony as he jolts and burns at the same time. He takes a knee to the ground, hunched over in suffering. Shaxx pulls out Raze-Lighter and presses it against Nokris’ neck.

“You can’t bring her back, I made sure she died a tormenting death,” Nokris grins, Shaxx raises his head at his words. 

“I’m going to make sure you remember, not to mess with one of the Light,” the sword bursts into flames and Shaxx strikes down Oryx’s last, living son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! What's going to happen next??? I'm on the edge of my seat!!!!!! Sorry, I had too.
> 
> And total shout out to agent_ontario, thanks for always leaving comments, or shooting questions at me when it's confusing, thaaaank you so much!!!!


	9. Ghost Fragment 9: /Revelation And Confrontation

Shaxx stands still like a statue as Nokris’ body vanishes into the ground. Ana approaches the Titan and puts her hand on his shoulder. No kind words or affectionate gestures can mend the wound that has been created. Nothing can bring her back. The two Guardian’s share silence together, their hearts torn apart. 

“What..what will I tell Zavala? I..I lost one of his own. I,” Shaxx’s shoulders tremble, his throat tightening. 

“No, this is not your fault Shaxx,” Ana hums. “If anyone is to blame it’s me. I will deal with Zavala, I sent her on this mission thinking it wasn’t going to be anything major. But, I was blind, stupid, naive to the possibilities it held. A Hive ritual is serious no matter the rank or who is performing it. I seemed to have forgotten that. I trusted her too much, I became blind to my own love.” Shaxx cleans off his blade, removing the Hive filth and places it back in its sheath. He eerily strides around the arena, his usually optimistic personality is becoming more unrecognizable by the minute. 

“Shaxx?” Ana questions. “Shaxx! What are you doing?” 

“She has to be here! She must be here somewhere!” He yells, tears threatening to spill at any moment. 

“Shaxx,” Ana breathes out as she watches him pointlessly tear apart the terrain. “Shaxx, stop, she isn’t here.” she clenches her teeth, the faint taste of hope taunts them. Maybe she is alive. Just maybe. But the likely chances are on the edge of a knife. 

“She has to be! I’m not going to-” a whack hits him on the back of the head as tears run down Ana’s cheeks. Disappointed and ashamed about her actions, but, they were necessary. The longer he would keep looking for Rakka would only dig him deeper into despair. 

“I’m sorry,” she mutters picking up Shaxx. She turns around to leave but, her eyes catch a gleam. Her mouth drops and sobs fill the area. Ana crumbles to her knees and wails at the sight. One she didn’t want Shaxx to see. For if he did, he would break. 

A dead Ghost. 

⬶⬶⬶

Shaxx silently returns to the vacant Tower. Gentle rain taps on his armor as a deep roll echoes throughout the darkened clouds. He leans on the wall for support, tears choking him making walking a hassle he never experienced. Shaxx wants this pain gone. The healing that was commencing because of her love and positive emotional reinforcement in his life has stopped. 

The weight on his shoulders becomes unbearable. His knees collide with the ground, giving up. Giving in. Shaxx begs for Rakka to come back or if this was a nightmare that he is living in, let him wake up. Oh, let him wake up and see that beaming smile and blushing cheeks once again. 

“Shaxx,” a stern voice greets him. 

“Zavala,” he whispers. The Vanguard leader kneels down next to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, for everything I put you through and accusing you two. I, I remember her, I remember Rakka. She hated me for what I made her do. I pushed her to her limits, built her, I made her who she was-” 

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” Zavala raises his voice, one of concern vanishes. Shaxx lifts his head and stares at the other Titan, eye to eye. 

“You did not build her. You didn’t push her to her limits. You did nothing but, give her pain. You gave her scars. You gave her a standard that no Guardian could accomplish. You made her doubt herself as a leader. You made Guardians turn on her. You made a Guardian who only knew the hatred of others, not the love one can receive from a mentor, leader, a friend. You gave nothing positive into her life, you, you-” Shaxx grunts in pain. 

“Say it,” Zavala challenges. 

“You made Rakka, the woman I love, hate herself,” Shaxx hisses through his teeth. Zavala stands up and darkness overcomes his features. His voice cold and hard as stone. 

“You can believe what you want, but I know what is gospel and what is fiction. I stretched her, I helped her, I watched her grow-” 

“You had nothing to do with her growth. She pushed herself to her limits, she built the walls you tore down, she tried to please you with her accomplishments in any situation, but you didn’t recognize her. You saw a new heart, and wanted to tame it. Like a wild lion for a circus just because you didn’t agree with her. She didn’t fit the quota, so what did you do? You broke her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo do you guys honestly want to wait tomorrow for the last chapters? Be honest with me. Because its the last one and man it goes BOOOOM so, yeah, just saying. Anyways, thank you soooo much for reading! And if you didn't see already I have the first chapter of my Cayde mini story up so, you can read that if you want a break from Eveningtide or whatever else you're reading!


	10. Ghost Fragment 10: /When Thunder Claps And Lightning Strikes

A soft knock comes on Shaxx’s door. He hasn’t moved from his bed or room in days, too many to count. He stares at the vacant area in his bed, his heart continuing to shatter every second that passes by. 

“Shaxx, I..I found something in the Strange Terrain. I think, I think you might want it,” Ana speaks. He reluctantly gets up, holding a pillow in his arms attempting to mimic Rakka. Shaxx slowly opens up to the Hunter. 

“Come in,” he mumbles. Ana sees his red, puffy eyes and disheveled red hair in countless knots. Her hands cling to the box which holds Rakka’s Ghost, doubting herself. Is this a good idea? Or is it too soon still? 

“Thank you,” Ana whispers. Her heart hangs heavy in her chest, Rakka’s death is only known by a few. For she wasn’t known in a positive light. And the comments they would be received and spoken wouldn’t be comforting at all. Ana stiffly sits down in an armchair, a thin layer of dust covers all the decorations and furniture. The air has been still for too long. 

“What do you bare?” Shaxx asks sniffing. Ana refocuses her attention. 

“I..when we were in the cavern, I found something,” she mumbles. Shaxx blankly stares the bags under his eyes crying out for sleep and proper treatment. The only kind Rakka could give. Ana opens the box and pulls out the dark blue shell. Shaxx’s dry lips part as a single tears falls down his cheek. His hands tremble as he holds in his palms her Ghost. Rakka’s Ghost. Her partner. Her companion. Her faithful friend. 

“You’re giving me this?” he breathes out in disbelief. 

“I think she would want you to have it. I mean, whenever she would come to help me our conversations would always lead to you, in some way or form. Sometimes the first word she would say to me was ‘Shaxx’. Rakka had that intoxicating smile and gorgeous eyes, you never wanted to look away from her. You wanted to be a part of her life. You wanted to experience her happiness and love, even though her past is covered in pain, torment, and hatred. Who knew someone who was constantly surrounded by hate, knew how to love so deeply and honestly.” Ana glances down as she realizes tears have soaked into her own armor. 

“Yes, she is still with us though,” Shaxx smiles as he gently caresses the Ghost’s shell. “I feel her when thunder claps and lightning strikes around the Tower. I feel her warm embrace like the sun on my face, her hand linked in mine telling me that today is a new day and use it for good. Rakka,” Shaxx breathes out and chuckles. “My Rakka, my love, my other, the soothing hum of Thunder to my brash and vicious Lightning. My Rakka.” 

“Yeah, I feel her when the cool breeze ripples my cloak, her subtle words and loving actions that always knew how to give you relief even when times were tough. Rakka,” Ana rubs both of her eyes, trying to stop the tears. “Rakka,” she heavily sobs. Shaxx stands up and wraps a comforting arm around Ana, they both weep at the loss of their friend, comforter, and one who always shone love and acceptance no matter the circumstance. 

A low rumble fills his quarters. 

Then, a knock comes on the door. 

Both of their heads turn in confusion.

Their figures illuminated by a flash of lightning. 

“Were you expecting company?” Ana honestly asks. 

“No, I didn’t even know you were coming,” Shaxx grins trying to get out a laugh. He stands up and approaches the door. 

He opens it. 

“Did you think a Hive god could take me out that easily, my love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. You're welcome, but yeah, hoped you peeps enjoyed this mini story and I will be finishing Cayde's shortly. I have the whole outline ready and I just need to give it some body. But it is coming. The storm is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they are going to be much shorter for those who want a break from reading over 2,000+ words in one chapter. They will be under that amount, which is reaaaalllyyy stretching it for me because I love going into deep detail but I'm forcing myself to develop my short hand and do it.


End file.
